


Will You Stay?

by Aziraphalessushi (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter, Irondad, PTSD Peter, Time Travel, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: A time travel fic featuring iron dad and spiderson where both are hurting.*Far From Home Spoilers*Ok it’s official! I will be making this into a fic, just give me a week or so to write some chapters!Thanks lovelies!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this will be made into a fic!
> 
> Comment your ideas, and I can work them into a story! Or even if you want your name or a specific ship, just let me know!
> 
> Except Starker. I don’t do starker or thorki.
> 
> Comment below!

Tony’s heart stopped.

There stood his kid, in the iron spider suit, looking just as surprised to see him as Tony was to see Peter.

All of a sudden they were hugging and Peter was crying and Tony might have been crying too and they were both in shock, because both thought the other was dead.

But there was something wrong. Peter looked older, sadder. 

And who the hell was Beck?

Or a time travel fic where Tony gets flung back in time right after infinity war to see post Beck Peter (but without the end credit scene).


	2. Because it was him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you have any ships or names you want me to put into this, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Have a good night/day lovelies!

“Mr. Stark?”

Peter stumbled to him, tripping on a rock.

“I don’t feel so good...”

No. NO! Not his kid, please, nonononon-

“I don’t know what’s happening..I don’t”

Peter fell forward, into his arms.

“I don’t wanna go, please,”

He held him as he crashed to the ground, legs now more dust than not.

“Please! I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna..”

Peter looked at him desperately, begging to stay alive, 

“PLEASE!”

His voice sounded hysterical, strained.

“I’m sorry...”

Tony fell to the ground, the kid not in his arms.

Nononononoonononoononononoononononononoononononoonononono-

Tony sobbed.

His brain yelling at him. His fault. His fault. No. Peter. His fault.

He didn’t register the scream. Or the second one. Or the third. Everything was quiet, as if they had put the world on mute.

His fault his fault his fault, his brain screamed.

The ground was at his face, bile coming up his throat.

He could vaguely hear the blue robot say his name, but she seemed as if she was underwater.

His fault his fault his fault his fault His Fault HIS FAULT HIS FAULT-

-

Tony woke up in rubble.

What the fuck?

He blinked, the sunlight a harsh comparison to the orange atmosphere of Titan.

Titan. Peter. His fault.

Before he could spiral into that thought process agin, however, some shipping containers came crashing down on him.  
—  
Peter Parker was having a shitty week.

He blamed his stupid Parker luck.

He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, letting small things build up right under his nose.

Tony would have seen it. Would have called them out on their bullshit long before Peter noticed anything. 

Like Beck, Peter had been to trusting. Too all over the place. He needed to focus on himself, but he knew that others were more important than him.

So he just kept putting off, and now it had caused him more sleepless hours and failed college tests. He was able to go because of the Stark foundation, but Peter didn’t want to use all of their attention.

Now, those thoughts were pushed out of his mind as he fought the current villain. It seemed like more and more people were getting alien tech, although Peter had found no new weapon dealings.

They were fighting at the docks, one of Peters lesser favorite places to fight ever sense he got chucked into the water by the vulture.

He dodged a blast, only to have his spider sense scream as it hit some shopping containers and the pile came tumbling down. 

Peter was about to leave it when Karen told him that she had detected a life form under.

Shit.

Even with Peter’s super strength, lifting the pile would be hard. He had to protect the person under there, though.

A smile teased his lips as he thought about how Tony always prioritize the civilians.

When he pulled out the so called civilian, however, he realized something was wrong. Very wrong. 

Because the person was dead.

Because it was Tony.

-

Tony thought he was going to die. He almost welcomed it, before the figure had pulled him out from under. 

He coughed and stuttered, all his emotions and his brain struggling to keep up with what was happening.

When he looked at the figure, he figured that his brain was, in fact, defective.

Because the person who stood in front of him was dead.

Hell, died in his arms. Gone. Vanished.

Because the person standing in front of him was Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

I have no motivation for this anymore, sorry lol. Feel free to take the idea or whatever


End file.
